Side By Side
by Ben Firebird
Summary: Roger forced, Nel and Fayt to spend some time together.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own StarOcean 3 ore any of the characters in it.

There will be a little adult talk in this story.

Side By Side

Chapter 1

Fayt and Nel was on there way back to Arias, they had been out fighting monsters most of the day, and both where tired..

Fayt had a wound on his left side, nothing serious but it still hurts like hell.

They entered Arias in silence and walked slowly to the mansion.

There was not many people out so late, so not many noticed them, Nel opened the door for Fayt, he walked in and she followed, "Fayt I better take a look at that wound." Fayt looked at her, then nodded, they walked to the guest room.

As they entered Fayt slowly pulled of his armor so Nel could see the wound, Nel looked at it, there was a little bit of blood running from it. The worst thing was that it was inflamed, she could take care of that. "Please lay down Fayt."

Fayt nodded and was lying down, "I'll be right back" Fayt just looked up at the ceiling, as he waited for the red-haired girl to get back. Nel got back, she put the bowl of water down, after she had cleaned the wound she used runology on the rest. She looked up at Fayt and saw he had fallen asleep.

She sat down on the chair next to his bed, she just needed to sit there a little, but soon after she to was fast asleep.

Roger was walking around the mansion "this is so boring" he thought out loud, everybody was asleep, or not here. He went up the stairs, he looked at the door in front of him, he opened it and looked inside, Fayt was in bed sleeping, Nel sat on the chair also sleeping.

"Hmm I got it" he whispered, it didt take him long to find what he need in his backpack. After he was done he left quietly again, with big grin on his face.

The next day Fayt slowly opened his eyes, he reached up to rube the sleep out of his eyes, but something stop his left arm, "what the?" he looked down and saw his left arm handcuffed to Nels right arm, he sat up and looked at the cuffs they had all the rainbows colors, "Nel wake up, please wake up Nel" he call out to her.

Nel opened her eyes and looked at Fayt, "what is it?" he lift there hands "this" he said, Nel blinked as she looked at the cuffs, "How?" she asked looking at Fayt for answer, "don't look at me", Nel pulled out one of her daggers and try to open them, but that dint work, then she try to force the handcuffs open that din't work either. "There has to be a key to them, whoever put them on us must have it" She nodded.

They got to the meeting room of the mansion, as they looked inside they saw Clair, Tynave and Farleen eating breakfast, Nel pulled Fayt in to the room. "Ok who is the genius that did this" Nel asked angry. All three girls looked confused at them, then at there hands, "Is not me, lady Nel" Farleen said,

"Me neither, why don't you just brake them up?" Tynave asked trying hard not to laugh. Fayt and Nel then looked over at Clair to se what she had to say, she had a hand over her mouth try to hide her laughing, "I knew you two liked speeding time together, but did you really had to go that far?" Tynave and Farleen could't help it anymore as they saw there faces, both Fayt and Nel sent them a angry look.

"Oh so you two a still lock tightly together, lucky you" sounds a laughing voice behind them, both turned and saw Roger almost rolling on the floor laughing, "I should have KNEW" Nel said angry, she jumped after the boy, Fayt felled as Nel pulled hard on the cuffs.

And it almost ended with him dragged over the floor, all four people in there, were now laughing.

Fayt stood up, he and Nel gave each other a look then they nodded, both turned and ran for Roger.

Roger saw them coming at him he turned and ran out of the room, "GET BACK HERE!" Nel and Fayt yelled and ran after him.

Roger jump out of the mansion with Fayt and Nel after him, he knew that he had to keep away from them until they got tired of chasing him, and he could see it would not take long.

Fayt had trouble keeping up with Nel, she was fast on her legs, so he almost tripped from time to time, as they chased Roger down the street, another thing that took a little of his attention was Nel, he had never see her so angry before, she was rather cute so mad.

Cliff and Mirage was walking down the street talking about when they could get of Elicoor, it should not be long now they just have to wait for Maria, Albel and Sofia to get back from Airyglyph.

Suddenly out of no where Roger jumped on Cliff head, then continued over him. Cliff turned and looked after the kid. Mirage saw Nel and Fayt come running they looked a little strange, it looked like Nel was dragging Fayt. She hurry out of the way, Cliff turned just as he got run over by Fayt and Nel.

Cliff slowly opened his eyes and saw Mirage looking down at him with a big grin on her face, "What was that? What hit me?" he asked, Mirage giggled "Fayt and Nel, chasing Roger." she said and reached down to help him up, Cliff got to his feet "Ok lets go see what that was about."

It didt take long to find them, Roger was siting on top of a house, "GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Nel yelled as Fayt just stood next to her, looking up at the kid, "What did he do this time?" Cliff asked mad, Fayt lifted his left hand so they could se the handcuffs. Cliff angry, at been run over disappeared, he felled to his knees, where he began laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"That is the best thing he have ever done, good work kid!" Roger who was still on the roof looked down at him, "why thank you my good man." he laughed.

Fayt and Nel looked like they was not far from killing them both, "Ok this is not fun any more Roger, just give us the key" Fayt said. Roger stop laughing, "Key? I...I...dont have a key." Cliff laughed louder on that, this was just so hilarious.

Mirage walked over to Nel and Fayt, "Let me try, I got out of klausian made handcuffs," but after ten minutes she had to give up, "What are those tings made of? I can't break it" she said.

"Roger where dit you get these handcuffs?" Fayt asked. "Back at my hometown" he called down to them. Cliff stood up and walked over to them "let me try," he pulled out a thing that looked like a screwdriver, "a laser cutter?" Fayt asked.

"Yes this should cut through anything," but a little later it burned out and they still had the handcuffs on, "wow big help" Nel said.

"Come Nel lets go" Nel turned and looked at the blue haired young man, "go where?" She asked,

"Peterny, we need to talk to Welch she may know how to get these things off" She nodded, and they walked off.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nel and Fayt had't got fare from town before they were attacked by small monsters, they were about to attack, but they had different target in mind so both tripped and landed face down in the grass, they looked at each other, then stood up. "We really have to work together now, we take the one to the right," Fayt nodded as Nel began casting a spell.

It took a while but finally they beat them, they sat quietly next to each other "lets get going," Nel said.

They try to stay away from monsters as the walked to Peterny, that was a little difficult as many monsters had shown up after they had defeated Luther, when they finally got to Peterny it was almost nightfall, "lets hurry to the Inventors Guild" Fayt said.

Fayt opened the door as he and Nel walked inside, "Hey Welch are you here," she came up from behind the counter,

"Ohhh hallo you two is been a while, what can I do for you?" she asked happy, Nel lifted there hands "do you know how to get these of."

Welch walked over to them, she looked at the handcuffs a long time with out saying anything, Fayt was almost sure she had fallen asleep standing up. "Let me get one of my books" she said and walked in to the deeper end of the Guild, Nel followed her and pulled Fayt along.

Welch was looking at a bookcase, she puled out one book and looked at it, then throw it over her shoulder, Fayt moved so the book flew between him and Nel.

Welch had almost all books out of the bookcase before she fund the one she needed, "Lets see, ahhh here they are, hmmm interesting, they are call love handcuffs they are fairy made, there a only two ways to get them off. The first is to find exactly the same fairy that have made them," Fayt and Nel looked at each other, "There is no telling how long that will take, what is the other thing."

Welch looked back in to the book, suddenly her face turned red, and she looked up at the ceiling, "the second thing is...They are, as I said called love handcuffs so the second thing is for you two to make love with each other."

"WHAT!" Both Nel and Fayt yelled so loud that Welch jump back she took a looked back in to the book, "Well is either the fairy that made them or have sex"

"Lets go Fayt" Nel said with a red face, Fayt nodded, he to was also blushing, "Ok, thank you Welch" he said as they went for the door. "Thats ok goodnight you two" Both turned and looked back at her, after that they left the Inventors Guild in a hurry.

They got out on the street, "we have to find that fairy" Nel said still blushing, "Yeah, but im hungry."

They walked to the inn "can we get a room please, with a double bed and could you bring some food up to us?" Nel asked, "Yes here you go Lady Nel" the inn keeper said and handed her the key.

Both walked up the stairs unlocked the door and went in to the room, Nel looked over at the door to the bathroom, she really want to freshen up but how could she do that with Fayt stock to her, "Give me your scarf, i'll use it to cover my eyes," Nel looked at him then took of her scarf and handed to him, Fayt tied it around his eyes Nel had to help a little with that.

After Nel was done, it was her turn to cover her eyes she also used the scarf.

Later they got something to eat, as they were eating both where deep in they own thoughts, 'I really like her, but if I ever should make love to her it should't be because of some stupid handcuffs, it should be because we where in love, but how the heck a we going to find the right fairy,' Fayt thought.

'Ok Nel you are handcuffed together with Fayt Leingod, many girls will kill to be in your shoes right now, and many more will have a dream of the chance to have sex with the hero of the people, but I don't know how he feel about me, ahhh Im going to kill Roger.'

After they were done eating, it was time to get to bed, it had been a hard day, they both crawled in to bed. Fayt on the left side and Nel on the right, they could't move much, so both just laid looking at the ceiling, "we will go to Surferio tomorrow" Nel said out loud, Fayt slowlig nodded still looking at the ceiling and still thinking about the beautiful girl next to him.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Fayt woke up slowly, he tried to sit up, but he could't, he looked down and saw Nel, her head was resting on his chest, and she was hugging him in her sleep. Fayt closed his eyes again to wait for her to wake up, 'this is actually pretty nice I could get use to it' he thought as he slowly ran his right hand over her back.

It took a half hour before she began moving, Nel slowly opened her eyes, she lifted her head and looked around, when she saw where she has been sleeping, she moved fast back to her own side. Fayt sat up, "What? what?" he asked trying to act like he just woke up. Nel looked away from him, so he could't she her red face, "we have to get going, we need to get to Surferio, to look for fairys" Fayt nodded trying to hid his own blushing face.

Fayt and Nel left the inn after getting breakfast, they walked side by side down the street many people turned and looked after them, it wasn't really hard to see the rainbow colored handcuffs, "Im going to kill Roger" Nel mumbled so just Fayt heard it, Fayt nodded as they walk out of the gate.

As the handcuffed pair walked in to Surferio, the first thing they saw was a blue-haired fairy flying over them, "Hey little one, can we please talk to you?" Nel called out to it, the fairy turned and flew down to them, "What is it?" she asked.

"Do you knew anything about these handcuffs or who made them" Fayt asked, the fairy moved closer to take are better look at them, "no, but they are very beautiful." Fayt nodded. "Ok thank you." the fairy flew of.

After spending most of the day talking to fairys, Nel and Fayt sat quietly on the ground. thinking about what to do, next they had talked to every fairy in town and every other persons in town, that may know something about the cuffs, but with no luck, the fairys just said they were beautiful, or it was great work.

"So what now?" Fayt asked breaking the silence that had been over them almost and hour. Nel turned and looked at him,

"Well lets go back to Peterny I...I...I really don't know what to do now. We might as well begin talking about were we are going to live we will never get them off." She said looking at the ground, Fayt watched her a little, he thought back at the second thing Welch had said.

He blushed at that thought. Fayt liked Nel a lot and he liked speeding time with her, but the idea of having sex with her just to get out of those damned handcuffs was not something he liked, he care for her to much to do that, both were quiet, suddenly

"Hey I got it, there is one fairy we havent talked to yet, the one we meet in Duggus Forest!" Nel yelled and jumped to her feet, Fayt stood up "ok lets go fined her." They left the city as fast as they could.

It took some time find the orange haired fairy that had, help them the last time they were in the forest. But finally they found her at one of the springs flapping around, "hey little friend!" Fayt called to her, she turned and flew down to them.

"Hey is been sometime since I saw you last, you dont have that big blond guy that call me a bug with you, have you?" She asked as she looked around for Cliff.

"No Cliff is not with us, but we really need your help." Fayt said, the little fairy looked back at them, "You gave me water so i will help as much as I can" both humans gave her are smile, then lifted there hands, "Arrr the love handcuffs me and father made, it is a long time since I last have see them!" the fairy yelled happy.

"So you made them, can you help us get them of?" Nel asked also happy. "No I can't get them of, only you two can get them of." Both began getting red faces again as they glance at each other.

"But we cant just have sex, because of those handcuffs" Fayt said, "sex?" the fairy asked confused she didn't know what that was, "you fairys call it mating" Nel said trying not to look to much at Fayt.

"Who said anything about mating, the only reason the handcuffs keep you locked together is because you are in love with each other and you never show it, the cuffs are made to make sure that you get together, if you dint have feelings for each other they would had fallen off after half a day" she said and flew of.

Fayt and Nel stood quietly thinking about what the fairy had said, both turned and looked at each other, they moved in slowly still looking in to each other eyes, there lips meet and they kissed gentle at first. Fayt ran his tongue over her lips, Nel let him in and pushed back with her tongue.

Nel gave a deep moan in to the kiss and Fayt moaned back, soon they were rolling on the ground making out and holding each other close, as they kissed, they didn't even notice that the handcuffs had fallen of.

After ten minutes of making out they stopped, Nel was lying on top of Fayt looking in to his green eyes, "I love you Fayt" she said and laid her head on his chest, "I love you to Nel, and I have for are long time" he said back, "Fayt what will you say if I asked you to stay on Elicoor with me?" She asked him, he looked down at her "I will be more then happy to spend my life here with you Nel."

An hour later they left the forest and was heading for Peterny hand in hand.

Some days later the new couple entered Arias, they had spent some days in Peterny talking things out about they feelings for each other, they had discovered that they had been in love with one another a long time, they got to the mansion and walked in.

"Hey guys" Fayt said as they entered the meeting room, "hey you two so did you finally get them of" Clair asked as everybody in the room was looking at them, "yes there of," Nel said and lift her right hand, "how did you get them of" Cliff asked curious.

They smiled happy to each other, Nel walked over, she took Fayt face in her hands and kissed him on the lips in front of everybody.

No one in the room really knew what to say, "Wow good job Fayt" Cliff finally said as the two continued kissing. They moved away from each other, "thats how we got them of," Nel said and took Fayts hand and walked out of the room, everybody sat looked out in to space "how dit they get them off by kissing?" Farleen asked, no one had a answer.

Later that night Clair was on her way to Nels room to talk as she opened the door she stopped as she saw Nel sleeping next to Fayt they were holding each other tight, and both had a smile on there face and they looked really happy just being next to each other. Clair smiled as she closed the door and walked of, she was really happy for her childhood friend.

Back at the room Nel opened her eyes and looked after Clair as she left, Nel knew she had to talk to her tomorrow, she moved closer to Fayt and the blue hair hero hugged her in his sleep, as she rest against her boyfriend soon she to was fast asleep.

THE END

Well thats it people, I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading. See you all later.


End file.
